Brian Doheny
Brian Doheny, often referred to by his gamer tag Brian D, is the main protagonist of Video Game High School and currently a freshman at VGHS. Brian's journey begins after he beats world-famous amateur gamer, The Law, on live television, and subsequently receives international attention and an invitation into the prestigious Video Game High School. He becomes close friends with Theodore Wong and Kimberly Swan and develops romantic feelings for Jenny Matrix, Junior Varsity FPS captain and girlfriend of The Law, who makes it a priority to humiliate and torment Brian at every turn as to destroy him and his reputation. In season 1, Brian is expelled from for a short time, and hired into an arcade. His work there is so successful that the place is renamed Brian's, before his friends convince him to come back to . He then defeated Law in a match against Varsity and started a complicated relationship with Jenny in the final episode. In season 2, Brian began dating Jenny and helped her when Mary Matrix, her mother, became the new coach for Varsity and forced Jenny to write a speech to applaud her. In season 3, they continued to date as they fought to stop VGHS from becoming a Napalm Mall, an action conducted by Ashley and Shane Barnstormer Overview Season 1 '"Shot heard round the world"' .]] BrianD is HI as an ordinary and somewhat puny high school student and avid gamer in the near future that is the VGHS universe. During a clan match, Brian's game was reset, when world famous amateur gaming celebrity The Law intervened to showcase his skills whilst on live television. Brian, who was away from his keyboard, quickly became the last man standing as The Law single-handedly massacred both teams. Intending to humiliate Brian, The Law placed a grenade on Brian's head, planning to detonate it with a bullet from a distance without looking, however Brian returned in time to slip the grenade off his head, swerve out of The Law's line of fire, and, in the process of doing so, knocked the grenade in mid-air with the butt of his assault rifle, and detonated it on The Law, killing him instantly. The event quickly garnered international attention and rocketted Brian into the spotlight. Not long after, Brian received an invitation to the world's most prestigious and hardcore gaming academy, Video Game High School. '"Welcome to Me!"' Brian enrolls at VGHS at the same time as Ki Swan. The school's Dean, Sergeant Ernie Calhoun, makes it clear that he doesn't like Brian and informs him that he's the lowest ranked student out of 436 in the school. Reflective of this, Ki made a game out of the two conversing, which depicts Calhoun dislodging Brian's head with a single punch. Calhoun approves of the game and assigns the two their, welcome buddy, Junior Varsity FPS captain Jenny Matrix, to whom Brian attempts (and fails) to impress, which results only in Brian feeling humiliated and Games Dean aquiring his signature hat. Obligated to do so, Jenny begrudgingly shows Brian to the hallway where his room is, though fails to show him which specific room was his, and abruptly exits, leaving Ki to wonder where her room was. Brian then encounters Annihilist and his friend bullying Ted Wong, prompting Brian to confront the two. Ted, seeking refuge behind Brian, declares Brian to be his new best friend and arranges for the two to duke it out in the rumpus room in a duel which Brian wins. Annihilist's points, as a result of losing, plummet below the explusion threshold, and is immediately expelled. Ki explains to Brian what he had just unknowingly done and Ted reveals to Brian that Annihilist was supposed to be Brian's roommate. Jenny Matrix also witnesses the event, and expresses a level of impressment (albeit low). Distraught over expelling Annihilist and frustrated with the extreme environment at VGHS, Brian contemplates leaving school. As he his considering throwing away his keyboard and mouse, he is approached by The Law, who appears to bear no ill will towards Brian, gives him consoling advice. This however is short-lived, as Law abruptly cracks Brian's keyboard in half and reveals his true intentions to torment Brian and make his life at VGHS a living hell. The next day, Brian recieves several dirty looks as he goes about his day, being told by Ted that everyone "wants a piece of him", seeing as he took out the Law, the #1 player in the school. Brian says that he wants to keep a low profile, as well as avoid Law at any costs, having suffered from nightmares of him. He accidently bumps into Calhoun while trying to evade Law, spilling his coffee on him. Calhoun takes Brian to his office and scolds him for his low school ranking and for posters posted around the school by Ted for Brian-palooza, a party in Brian's honor which Brian insisted he did not want. '"When You Know the Pit, You Know Yourself."' Brian is next late to his first class, FPS 101, hosted by Ace, and whose TA is Jenny Matrix, who explains that she must choose an honorary freshman to play on her JV team in a scrimmage against Varsity. In order to evaluate which Freshman is the best, Ace and Jenny plan to have them compete in The Pit, a timed-course littered with paper targets. While Jenny demonstrates her skills in The Pit, Brian expresses his confidence in his ability to complete the course. When Jenny notices Brian chattering to Ted and Ki and puts him on the spotlight, Ki tells Jenny that Brian thought he could easily top Jenny's score—attention that Brian did not want. Ace expresses his desire to see Brian perform and the class agrees, and Brian has no choice but to do so. In The Pit, Brian is presented with a multitude of weapons, though instead of any firearms, he picks up two grenades and a tomahawk, which Ace notes as "somewhat unorthodox" and Jenny looks confused at Brian's selection. Despite this however, Brian breezes through the course, only to be accidently killed by his own tomahawk after he missed his last target and it is reflected back at him. Despite this humiliating experience, Jenny is impressed and invites Brian to her party. '"Any Game in the House."' The next day, at Jenny's party, Brian attempts to curry favor with Jenny by impressing her with a coconut cake, revealing he is a twelfth-level pastrymancer. This attempt fails when Jenny disregards the cake, throwing it to the party (which ends up in the hands of Games Dean), and instead, takes Brian to her room, where she reveals she had beaten Brian's time score in The Pit. Brian congratulates her, and accidently lets slip that he used to play Dance Ex Machina (DxM), which prompts Jenny to show Brian several medals and awards for Dance gaming, hidden in her closet. Jenny also reveals to him that she also secretly has a DxM machine in her garage, though tells Brian not tell anyone. Brian attempts tries to persuade her into playing DxM with him, though she deflects, and instead takes him to meet The Law and the Varsity team, as well as Game Dean. Law pretends to have never have met Brian before, and Games Dean reveals he caught Brian's coconut cake, though lies and claims it his. While Jenny and the Varsity team are distracted by Brian's cake, Law tries to bully Brian into a match, encouraging him to pick "any game in the house". Brian tells Law that he is "just there to party, and refuses to play against him, prompting Law to put Brian in the spotlight and falsely asserting to Jenny and Varsity team that Brian challenged him to a match. Jenny endorses the idea and the word spreads, taking away Brian's choice in the matter. After thinking, Brian challenges Dance Ex Machina, revealing to everyone that Jenny has the game in her garage, to which Law, after displaying some impressive dance moves, accepts, proclaiming in third-person that "Law never loses". During their "duel", Law demonstrates tremendous skill while Brian struggles. Realizing he cannot win, Brian starts dancing freestyle to the music, proving to be quite an exceptional dancer himself, which earns the party's and Jenny's approval. Though Law scores an A- rank and Brian, having stopped focusing on trying to win, scored a D, the party applauds Brian, and Law maintains the facade that he and Brian are still friends. Law "congratulates" Brian, telling him that "this is going to be more fun than he thought", refering to their continuing rivalry, implying that he is not through in his attempts to destroy Brian's reputation. Brian meets Jenny after the match and she gives him a spot on JV team. He is then about to ask her out when Law comes along and is revealed to be Jenny's boyfriend, and the two are seen dancing together moments later, which greatly upsets Brian. The next day Brian notices dozens of posters around the school advertising the JV/Varsity FPS scrimmage, with students placing bets on Brian either besting or losing to The Law—including Ki—though Brian only feels increasingly more pressured to succeed. Thirty minutes before the match Jenny holds a pre-game meeting, in which she tasks Brian with staying out of the way during the match. After the meeting Brian approaches Jenny and gives her a new DxM game (with a friendly note he wrote and put fittingly in the notes section of the box), though Jenny kindly rejects his gift, telling him that they both need to stay focused. Before Brian leaves, somewhat overtly unsettled, Jenny tells him that she's seen the posters showcasing the scrimmage as a one-on-one deathmatch between Brian and Law and attempts to reassure him, telling him that it's still a team match and as long as he follows her orders during the match then he'll be fine. Moments before the scrimmage, Brian is attempting to bolster his spirits in the locker-room when The Law and his teammates enter—prompting Brian to cowardly hide in an empty locker. Brian overhears their conversation as to why he was chosen to play on the JV team, learning that Law had told Jenny to select Brian so that during the match he could defeat and humiliate him. Law discovers Brian hiding in the locker, though doesn't give away his location. Instead, Law takes the opportunity to intimidate him by expressing his confidence to Brian (though made it sound as if he was addressing the Varsity team) that he will be defeated, humiliated, and exposed as a "no talent fluke with cheese". During the scrimmage, Varsity leads JV 1-0 while Brian follows Jenny orders and waits behind a bunker, much to the frustration of his fans. When Jenny arrives and gives Brian new orders, he confronts her about her true intentions for placing him on the team. Jenny doesn't comment, telling him to do as he is told or to "get of her team." Brian follows orders until he witnesses The Law, seemingly unaware of Brian's presence. Wanting revenge and "to give the people what they want" Brian disregards his orders and ventures to kill Law. Believing he had caught Law off-guard, his attempt to kill Law backfires and accidentally commits friendly fire against Jenny when Law dodges his point-blank range rocket-launcher shot. Law then proceeds to focus on Brian, effortlessly and repeatedly slaughtering him for the remainder of the match, employing various tricks and tactics as Brian's points plummet dangerously low. By the end of the scrimmage, a humiliated and resigned Brian is spared by Law, though left on the brink of expulsion. Varsity wins the match and Law patronizingly pats Brian on the head before walking away, leaving a demoralized Brian alone in the dark. '"Carpe Diem."' Following Brian's humiliating defeat during the JV/Varsity scrimmage, which is only made worse by PwnZwn's constant coverage of it, Brian faces school-wide ridicule and his name becomes synonomous with failure (i.e. "You've already made me quite the BrianD"). To make matters worse, Brian is told by Calhoun that "administration" doesn't like the bad publicity that Brian has brought the school, giving him an ultimatum to either rage-quit on his own accord or to be expelled. Brian and Games Dean confronting each other just prior to their match. Afterwards, Brian is confronted by Games Dean, who has in his possession Brian's DxM game (which he had thrown out the window earlier) that he had intended to give to Jenny, with a note in the back expressing his desire to remain friends with her, despite her relationship with The Law. Games mocks Brian, telling him that Jenny will never like him romantically and that he will always live in the shadow of The Law, and reveals his intentions to defeat Brian, who is in the spotlight, once and for all. Brian, fed up with being pushed around and figuring he has nothing to lose, challenges Games Dean and his two cronies to a first to five deathmatch. Though Brian tries during the match, he is continually bested by Games and his team. When Brian is about to be killed for a fourth time, he is saved by Jenny, who had entered the match unexpectedly. Brian initally rejects her help, though ends up getting killed yet another time, bring Games' team's score up to 4 and on the brink of victory. Jenny manages to talk sense into a resigned Brian and the two concoct a plan that results in Brian scoring a 3-kill streak, which in addition to the 2 kills scored by Jenny earlier in the match, and hands the two the match. Games Dean is dumbfounded, and curses Brian before retreating with his cronies. Jenny, impressed by Brian's turnaround, tells him that he should "play like that more often". Brian gives her the DxM game, which she accepts this time, telling him that he can "kiss his highscores goodbye", to which Brian wishes her luck in doing so. She opens up the game and reads the note that Brian left her, which she smiles at. '"Sign up to Sign out."' Following his defeat at the hands of Brian and Jenny, Games Dean posts on his internet blog false gossip that Brian and Jenny had made out after their victory against him and his cronies. Initially Brian is relieved, seeing that his video only has "around 400 views", though Ki reminds him that VGHS only has 436 students. After lunch, Brian goes to see Jenny to talk about the video, though Jenny appears unconcerned, claiming that Games Dean is an idiot, to which Brian agrees. She returns to him the DxM game he gave to her last episode, informing him that she had beaten all his records, though informs immediately after that they can't be friends anymore. When Brian inquires as to why he ends up answering his own question: that a jealous Law would hinder Jenny's chances of making Varsity. Later that day, Brian gets in line to register for the Field of Fire tryouts, though is confronted by Law, who is presiding over all sign-ups. Law tells Brian that by sparing him in Episode 5, Brian is now in Law's debt, and tells him that, in return, to not sign up. Brian, who refuses to give in to the Law, attempts to sign-up away, though his ID card is swiped away by Law, who has it tied to the VGHS flag and hoisted up the flagpole. When the Law gets up in Brian's face after gloating over his good fortunes, Brian asks Law why he still chooses to torment him, telling him that he already proved to everyone that he is better than him. Law tells Brian that it's because Brian "made it personal" by "moving in on Jenny, to which Brian tells Law that he and Jenny "aren't even friends", which Law doesn't buy, claiming he's been pining to play with Jenny on Varsity since the beginning. Brian replies "Didn't you hear? She's getting on Varsity! Yeah, her boyfriend runs the team!", to which Law reveals that he has no intentions of promoting Jenny, claiming that "this is his year, and nobody elses". Law pushes Brian before walking away, prompting Brian to almost retaliate against Law, though is held back by Ted, though when Law insults Brian as he is walking away Brian chases after him and knocks him to the ground. Brian begins repeatedly punching Law, telling him that Jenny is "too good for him", which she witnesses, and Brian is once more held back by Ted. When the two see Brian's ID card tied to the VGHS flagpole, the two make an effort to fight their way to it so Brian may sign up, inciting a school riot. Ki and the drift racers come to Brian and Ted's aid, and Brian, in manner reminiscient to Mario, retrives his ID card. The ground appluads a victorious Brian, and he manages to sign-up, those his good fortune is short-lived, as he is ordered by Calhoun to come to his office, where he is expelled for assaulting Law and inciting the riot. Brian pleads to Calhoun, though he doesn't budge and tells him to "get out of his school." Brian is packing his bags in his dorm when he is confronted by an angry Jenny, who is infuriated at Brian for assaulting Law and "ruining her chances of making Varsity", for which Brian apologizes. He attempts to confess his feelings to Jenny, though is shot down by Jenny who tells him if he can't suck up his problems then he should leave. She exits his dorm though he pursues her, telling her that he was expelled and is leaving. He also informs her that Law confessed to him that he has no intentions of putting her on Varsity anyways. Jenny, hurt, calls him an "asshole" and storms away, leaving Brian alone. '"Locked in the System."' Later that night, Brian gets a job at Endless Food & Fun, and inexplicably one day later has become its manager and completely transformed the place into a thriving Arcade called Brian's. There, he is reunited with Ted and Ki, and later approached by Jenny, who had came to tell Brian that school isn't the same without him, and that she had broke up with The Law. Though Brian makes mention that he is still possibly able to compete in the Field of Fire tryouts, having locked himself in the system by signing up in the previous Episode, he remains skeptical about returning. Jenny scolds him for giving up on his dream, and after playing DXM together, Brian agrees to return. The two almost kiss, but are interrupted by Ted and Ki, who made up, and out. The four of them proceed to engage in a four-way high five. '"It's All About the Game."' Brian shows up at tryouts, much to everyone's amazement, though his heroic entrance is thwarted by Calhoun, who forbids Brian him playing. When Brian's explaination that he's still in the system and should be allowed to play fails, he admits to Calhoun that he doesn't care whether or not he'll be allowed to return to VGHS, because it's "all about the game", and he only wants a chance to play with the "best of the best." Calhoun allows Brian to play, and he takes his spot next to Jenny. Ace remarks to Brian that once again he's shown up late and Brian tells him "Rule #1 Ace: never give up." Ace scolds Brian for quoting his rules back to him though still wishes Brian good luck. Right before the match starts, members of JV team chide Brian for coming back, though Games Dean comes to Brian's defense, and he and Brian fist-bump, signifying they are now on respectable terms. Jenny then rallies the team and the match begins. Working together, JV quickly gains the upper hand, with Brian and Jenny quickly making their way to the intel. As Brian's team's score and his points increase, The Law become increasingly infuriated. Just when things are looking up, JV now having a 2-0 lead over Varsity, Law enters the game, inciting panic amongst the team. Before Jenny can calm them, she is killed via headshot by Law, prompting everyone else to flee in fear. With Law in the game, Varsity quickly ties the match 2-2 and bringing the match to sudden death. When the team is all but resigned to defeat, Brian says that The Law is only in the match for him, and proposes a plan. Brian heads to the outskirts of the arena, placing a grenade on his head, and calls for Law. After a brief encounter with Jenny, prior to which he contemplated shooting Brian from a distance, Law approaches Brian. After joking that Jenny shot him in the back, Law proclaims that Jenny instead "stabbed Brian in the back", and shoots Brian in the shin before he can draw his gun. At that moment, the Varsity team eliminates the remainder of the JV team (with the exception of Jenny), who then proceed to come to assist Law. Law tells Brian that he "admires his gumption" and tells him to place the grenade back on his head so they can finish their business. Stonefaced, Brian doesn't budge, prompting Law to try to justify his actions, claiming that "he's not the bad guy" and that Brian was nothing before him, and that he was given a chance to prove he was worth something, but failed. Raising his gun to Brian, Law tells Brian that he has "nothing to lose", to which Brian, who sees that Jenny has come to his aid, replies that he instead has "almost nothing". Brian then makes a dive for his grenade while Jenny takes out a member of the Varsity team behind Brian and tossing him a gun before being obliterated. Brian, using Jenny's gun, proceeds to headshot the 4 other Varsity members before charging towards Law, knocking his gun away and placing a grenade on his chest. Brian then shoots Law in knee caps and heroically walks away as Law is blown apart, winning the match. The crowd erupts with cheers as Brian's score elevates immensely, rising above both the expulsion and danger threshold, which instantly readmits Brian into VGHS, as the lowest ranked player (which he had entered as). Brian and Jenny embrace and almost kiss, though are interrupted (again) by Calhoun, who congratulates Brian and welcomes him back to school. When Brian turns around Jenny is gone, though he is immediately swarmed by the JV team and the crowd; his reputation being once more restored. After the game, he and Jenny meet up in the locker room, where Jenny hands Brian a JV jacket and welcomes him to the team. Brian apologizes to her, knowing that the Law will never let her play on Varsity after she helped Brian defeat him. She explains that "its ok" and that shes "happy with what shes got" , prompting a nervous Brian to give her an awkward peck on the lips. He apologizes again to her, realizing that kissing his captain is "completely unprofessional". Jenny guesses that that was Brian's first kiss and after he expresses his embarrassment, the two share another, much longer and more passionate kiss, to which a blissful Jenny describes as being "better". The two then agree to a platonic relationship. She hands him his JV jacket and informs him practice is the following day. He tells her he'll see her there as she walks out. Season 2 "WELCOME TO VARSITY." coming soon "You can't stop a sandwich." coming soon "Double XP weekend." coming soon "Thirty foot range." coming soon "Some like it bot." coming soon "Three laps, Three rounds, Three words." coming soon Season 3 "?"'Brian starts off at ' first playoff match playing capture the flag against an unknown team. Brian is on a with 1:18 to capture the flag and win.Jenny, and help Brian capture the flag. With one second to capture they win the match. When Brian and the JV team return to the school during lunch, the school there win. Brian bumps into ted, when saying hi, ted flicks his collar up and walks away with clutch saying " Yeah, he's our Ted now." However, later on, Ted needs Brian's 2, Brian agrees to give it to him only if they play together, Ted agrees but only if he plays from room. Brian and Ted then begin their quest, with Brian trying to make small talk with Ted only to be ignored. Brian then approaches a checkpoint, where he gives the game a code to begin a quest for "Babbage's Blade". Brian and Ted go through different scenarios and begin to become friends again. Brian and Ted defeat Babbage and recover the blade only to find out that the one who picks up the sword keeps the sword. Brian picks up the sword, but, Ted needed the sword for . Brian and Ted get into a scuffle with Brian breaking Ted's nose and resurfacing the previous tension between the two. Brian then proceeds to clean the blood off the floor. Later on, Jenny tells Brian all about her day. Jenny feels suspicious of Brian, but he tells Jenny that everything's fine, when in reality, he is still shaken over breaking Ted's nose. '"Nobody Cool Goes to Prom" 'Brian D is first shown knocking on door, asking her to help him find Cheer, whom he believes someone stole. then enlists Wendell to help investigate the "crime". A worried Brian informs them both that Cheer was gone by the time he came back from a shower. He continues to freak out because his lost cat was supposed to judge the dance contest, which would cause Calhoun would be extremely angry. proceeds to interrogate him about Cheer but is soon cut short when Brian has to attend to Calhoun; meanwhile, Ki gathers other suspects and questions them to deduce the captor. Next, Brian visits Jenny in her dorm, who is too sick to attend prom. She insists on going anyway, being that it's Brian's first prom, but he declines and tells her to rest. He then discovers Jenny's Notebook, which he is amusingly fascinated with, but Jenny quickly demands him to put it away. She apologizes for not being able to go with him, but Brian dismisses it saying its not her fault. He is then seen at the prom and finds the FPS team about to leave for a party at Games Dean's cousin's house; as he is lonely, he asks to join in and they agree to let him after a group huddle. When they arrive at the house, they are rejected by his cousin and find their bikes have just been stolen. Disheartened, they opt to go home, but Brian encourages them to find stuff to do for the night off. A montage begins and they enjoy the night involving grocery stores, pranks and food. Games Dean discovers a barcycle as they are sitting on the sidewalk of an irrigation system. Brian questions how it got there, and Games responds "How do rainbows form?" and Brian replies he doesn't know Everyone starts to drink, except for Brian is fine with just watching them. Drunk, they start to question his current relationship statuses with Jenny and Ted. Too distressed to talk about Ted, he instead resorts to drinking to make them forget about the subject. After time goes by, they realize they have to go back, so Brian suggests they use the barcycle for transport. They end up in jail after Games reveals his underwear near police officers. Having no one to pick him up, Brian has Calhoun take him back. He goes back to his dorm and throws up in his trash can. "'A map to sex town." loses to napalm after Brian gets distracted because he thinks Jenny wants to have sex with him after match "video game home school" coming soon "look, being a teen is hard I guess" coming soon Personality Brian Doheny is a soft-spoken and gentle spirit, rarely showing any aggression. However, when provoked, Brian and his gaming performance become a force to be reckoned with. During S1E6, after Jenny restores Brian's resolve, Brian defeats Games Dean, Natalie Wound, and Sal Mini/own, winning the match and redeeming his otherwise less than stellar performance. He has also been shown to have a limit to how much he can be pushed, finally giving into his anger against The Law in Episode 7, tackling and physically assaulting him repeatedly, having to be dragged away by Ted. Also in season 2, episode 5, brian is shown snapping after working too hard. Throughout the series Brian is shown to care deeply for his friends and always trying to do the right thing. This is best exemplified when he stands up and fights for Ted after he is bullied in Episode 2. Brian also showed remorse after Annihilist was expelled as a result of Brian's victory over him, and even contemplates leaving VGHS after the event. Brian also has been shown to not hold a grudge, having forgiven Games Dean in Episode 9 after the latter defends his decision to return to VGHS for the clan tryouts. Gaming Skills Though Brian D is a highly skilled player in the fictional FPS game Field of Fire, he has proven to be a competent all-around gamer with a grasp of several gaming genres. First Person Shooters Brian's game of choice has always been Field of Fire, and was the head of his own clan in the game prior to enrolling at VGHS. Brian has shown to be highly resourceful and creative, which have allowed him to overcome the odds that are seemingly always stacked against him. He has used more non-firearm weaponry than any other character throughout the series, frequently using grenades and tomahawks to great effect. Brian's "unorthodox" style is best showcased in the earlier episodes, such as his duel with Annihilist in Episode 2, where he uses his glitched and constantly firing gun to lure Annihilist out of hiding and proceeding to kill him unexpectedly with a tomahawk. Brian's run in The Pit in Episode 3 exemplifies this, where he nearly sets a school record by choosing to take out multiple targets with grenades and a tomahawk rather than the traditional firearm. Chiba and Hanzo : Chiba and Hanzo are Brian D's "old school" keyboard and mouse, respectively. Brought to VGHS by Brian upon enrolling there, they were destroyed and tossed in a dumpster by The Law in Episode 1, though subsequently retrieved by Ted at some point and repaired by Ki. Throughout the series many have remarked on the primitiveness of Chiba and Hanzo, and Hanzo, the mouse, has even lived up to its perceived primitiveness, and at one point during a match against Annihilist Hanzo backfires, causing Brian's gun to constantly fire and exhaust all his ammunition. Despite this, Chiba and Hanzo mean a great deal to Brian, as he is distraught when they are destroyed and extremely excited and moved to see them when they are repaired. The names Chiba and Hanzo are a reference to famous martial artist and actor Sonny Chiba and one of his most memorable roles as sushi chef / sword maker Hattori Hanzo in Quentin Tarantino's bloody revenge epic, Kill Bill. Chiba, the keyboard is the well known IBM Model M. This is a good and sturdy mechanical keyboard from the 1980s. Dance Ex Machina Though not as skilled as either Jenny Matrix or The Law (who excels at all games), Brian is a fan of the fictional Dance Ex Machina franchise and, in Episode 8, is shown to be relatively skilled at the games, able to play against Jenny competently. In Episode 4, when The Law coerces a duel out of Brian—telling him to pick any available game to challenge him in—the only game Brian feels comfortable to do so is DXM. During their "duel", Brian struggles to compete with Law, though instead of trying to win he decides to dance freestyle to the party— displaying impressive and popular dance moves. Cooking As stated in Episode 4 , Brian is a 12th level "pastrymancer", and his cooking skills are exceptional given the reaction to his stolen coconut cake— which was beloved by Jenny Matrix and the hardcore Varsity FPS team. Though no cooking games have been introduced or mentioned, it can be assumed that Brian is exceptional at them. Racing Brian shows some skill at racing games in Episode 2 of Season 2, when Ted enlists his help to defeat the Duchess of Kart and recover Drift King's key. Although Brian is eliminated, he succeeds in assisting Ted to eliminate a number of their opponents lives, and he sacrifices himself to ensure Ted continues playing, and as a result they win against the karters. Relationships Jenny Matrix Jenny Matrix is Brian's primary love interest; having taken an immediate liking to her even before meeting her in Episode 2. For most of Season 1 Jenny, in a relationship with The Law, remains unavailable and disinterested in Brian, and only functions as his superior and elder. Despite this, Jenny gradually develops feelings for Brian, showing concern for his well-being such as in Episode 6 when his locker was vandalized and he is relentlessly humiliated and frustrated. Later that episode, when Brian is facing Games Dean and his cronies, Jenny is the one to come to Brian's rescue, effectively persuading him to continue fighting when he becomes resigned to his fate. The two also share a love of both Field of Fire and Dance Ex Machina , the latter being something Jenny repressed and kept secret from everyone else, though entrusted Brian with her secret. The two have also been show to have good chemistry, with Brian's light-hearted and good humored nature softening Jenny's strict and hardened personality. After defeating Law and the FPS Varsity team in the Season 1 finale , Brian and Jenny finally kiss in the locker room. As Jenny gives Brian a permanent spot on the JV FPS team, they agree to keep a platonic relationship, as to avoid complications. However, after Brian comforts Jenny when she reveals that she doesn't have any special memories with her mother, the two fall asleep together. They slowly shift closer, and at the end of Season 2, Episode 3, they finally start dating. Jenny, who still seems upset after giving her mother her award, heads to Brian's room where he asks if Jenny was sure if they wanted to date, in which she agrees by nodding her head and they kiss. Ted Wong Ted Wong is the best friend (aka BFF) of Brian, appointing himself as such when Brian stands up for him against two bullies in Episode 2. After Brian defeats Annihilist , Ted becomes Brian's roommate, and remains so throughout the rest of the series. Both Brian and Ted greatly care for the other's well-being, with Brian showing concern over Ted's drift fever-induced hallucinations and his well-being after he breaks up with Ki , and Ted attempting to console Brian after his humiliating JV/Varsity skirmish performance . Ted and Brian have been shown to be unfailingly loyal to one another and show concern for each other's well being. This is best demonstrated in Episode 7 , when Ted rushes to Brian's aid after hearing he is being confronted by The Law, and intervenes and drags him away when Brian begins ferally assaulting the latter. Ted's loyalty to Brian can appear to border on the obsessive at times, case and point: during the Season 1 finale, Ted reveals that he retrieved Brian's broken keyboard so Ki could fix it, which had been lost in a dumpster after The Law snapped it in half. Ted also announces a party in Brian's honor (which never happens) called "Brian-palooza", which explicitly went against Brian's wishes to keep a low profile. None of this however seems to disturb Brian, as he still proclaims Ted (and Ki) to be the best friends one could have, which Ted seemed quite surprised by. Ki Swan Kimberly Swan, "Ki" for short, (along with Ted Wong) is Brian's closest friend and ally. The two were enrolled at VGHS at the exact same time, meeting in Calhoun's office at the beginning of Episode 2. Though throughout the series there are not many series between Brian and Ki alone, and their relationship is purely platonic, they are shown to be very supportive and protective of each other. In season 1 she becomes incensed when her fighting games teacher mock's Brian's performance and takes revenge on Brian's behalf by soundly defeating her teacher at a fighting game in front of the whole class. In the second season, she attempts to cover for Brian when she discovers that he is hiding his cat Cheeto in his room, even if it means breaking her own rules. She finally manages to get Brian's cat appointed as the school mascot, so that Brian can continue to keep him on campus openly and without breaking any rules. The Law A great deal of tension between The Law and Brian stems from the stark difference in their personalities. While Brian is soft-spoken, playful, kind, and selfless, The Law is extremely aggressive, arrogant, confrontational, and domineering. Though initially The Law seemed to be a nice guy to Brian, The Law quickly dropped his facade and revealed his darker nature, snapping Brian's keyboard in half and attempting to terrify and humiliate him at every chance. However, after The Law was sent to court over suspected hacking, his relationship with Brian mellowed out somewhat. In Season One, Brian lived in fear of The Law's barrage of bullying and torment. The Law orchestrated a plan to get Brian kicked out of VGHS using his then-girlfriend, Jenny Matrix, whom Brian harbored feelings for, a fact Law always seemed to be aware of. Jenny, secretly operating under the orders of Law and driven by the promise of position on the Varsity FPS team, offered Brian a spot on the Junior-Varsity FPS team, only for him to discover he was only offered position so he could be humiliated and defeated by Law in the annual JV/Varsity skirmish. Despite this, Jenny and Brian became closer, which further upset The Law. After The Law refused to let Brian sign up for FPS tryouts, he revealed he did not plan to put Jenny on Varsity. Brian finally became fed up with The Law's antagonistic behavior and tackled him to the ground in the courtyard, starting a mass brawl. It was the first time Brian openly stood up to The Law, and he succeeded in signing up for FPS tryouts, at the cost of his expulsion. Jenny broke up with The Law after this, and convinced Brian to return to the school to participate in tryouts. Upon seeing Brian do well at tryouts, The Law stepped in and attempted to stop him from re-entering the school. The Law began to put down Brian during the match, and when it looked like Brian had no chance of defeating him, Jenny threw Brian a pistol, allowing him to shoot The Law's teammates and then blow The Law up with a grenade, mirroring their first meeting in-game. In Season Two, The Law had fallen from fame after being accused of hacking. He ended up rooming with Brian and Ted, which horrified them. Though Brian and Ted attempted to mend the broken relationship between them somewhat, The Law tuned them out. He attempted to separate Brian and Ted through technical ruling from the handbook, but Ki convinced him that he could make them more miserable than ever by covering their room in all sorts of messy products. During the play-off match, The Law's name had been cleared, allowing him to join Brian in the fight. He and Brian talked strategically without conflict, and the two of them, with Jenny, managed to pull together a close victory. It seemed like The Law had finally made it back to the top of VGHS, until he suddenly got an offer to attend Napalm Energy Drink High. He revealed that he cared nothing for VGHS and its sentimental value to him, and left it behind without an issue. Ernie Calhoun The relationship between Brian and Calhoun is very complicated. Calhoun initially harbored intense dislike toward Brian, believing that he had not earned entrance into VGHS and coasted into the school on a free ride. Throughout Season 1, Brian is repeatedly singled out by Calhoun, and in Episode 6, after Brian was dealt a humiliating defeat at the hands of The Law, Calhoun issues him an ultimatum on behalf of administration, which would result either way in Brian leaving VGHS. After Brian incited a school-wide brawl after fighting Law, Calhoun expelled Brian without a second thought; showing no remorse in the process. In Episode 9, when Brian returns to VGHS to compete in the clan tryouts, Calhoun denies him the opportunity. Though after Brian appeals to Calhoun (quoting him in the process), and tells him that he only wants one more chance to play with the "best of the best", Calhoun, admiring his resolve, allows Brian to compete. During the Season 1 finale match, Calhoun tells Ace that he still hates Brian after the latter remarks on his gaming prowess. Despite this however, Calhoun is one of the first to congratulate Brian and welcome him back to VGHS upon his victory. In Season Two, Calhoun requires Brian to become a janitor to pay for his tuition to allow him to stay at the school. Brian becomes Calhoun's go-to student whenever any work needs to be done, though several labor laws are broken during the process. After Brian explodes on Leetmas, Calhoun comforts him, telling him he's a good kid. As soon as others are around, Calhoun tells Brian to "go to hell," suggesting that his dislike of Brian is only an act. Games Dean Like the relationship between Brian and Calhoun, the relationship between Games Dean and Brian was initially very tumultuous; mostly stemming from the fact that Brian's stardom conflicted with Games' desire to achieve recognition of his own. As a result, throughout much of season 1, Games Dean was a sub-antagonist to Brian, though Brian stayed out of his way. Its only after Brian's embarressing skirmish performance, with his reputation in tatters and his running emotions wild after recieving Calhoun's ultimatum, that Brian chooses to confront Games Dean after the latter and his cronies kick him while he's down. This results in a match in which Brian, with the unexpected assistance of Jenny, defeats Games and his allies. In Episode 9, the relationship between the two has inexplicably gotten better, with Games, who is also fighting on Jenny's JV FPS team, showing a newfound respect for Brian, resulting in the two burying the hatchet. After the match, Games Dean can be seen among the crowd congratulating and celebrating Brian. Annihilist Brian first met Annihilist when the latter and Jumpin' Jax were bullying Ted Wong. Brian defeats Annihilist in a match after Ted arranges for the two to duel instead of a physical confrontation. The loss results in Annihilist's points dropping below the expulsion threshold, resulting in his immediate expulsion. Annihilist re-appeared in Episode 8, working for Brian in a local arcade. The two appear to have buried any hatchets, with Annihilist even respectfully refering to Brian as "Mr. D". Trivia *After the initial season Brian's actor Josh Blaylock married Johanna Braddy, Jenny's actress, in real life, however they got a divorce at a point. They met during the auditions of season 1, and started dating after Season 1. *It revealed that Brian's dad died when he was three in Season 2, Episode 3. Quotes *"Your mom's a cat!" * "Almost nothing." (Replying to The Law: "Come on, Brian. You've got nothing to lose.") Category:Characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Students